tornspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs, Glitches, Exploits and other errors in torn.space
Please notice that there have been far more bugs and glitches that we know of. Please, feel free to add them. Bugs: Bugs are errors that cause a small error or exploit that doesn't usually damage the game. In most cases, there are some loopholes or outdated code lines that interfere with new code. However, some of them could indicate a big hole in the code that could indicate a glitch. 'Current bugs:' *'Quests bugs:' **Spy missions can be done by rank 14 instead of 15 **Spy Mission Bug: when you go to the sector that is the objective, if you get out of that sector the planet name where you need to get the pacakge changes to the one of the new sector. *'Extra XP loss:' if you had X initial amount and you got N extra amount of xp, if you die before saving that new amount, you lose the extra xp plus the 2% of (X+N), not just 2% of X. *'Unclaimable Planets and/or Planets that dissapear from map.' *'Chat bugs:' **'Chat codes still work partially, they are not seen as normal " ~`red~` " in chat, just as " red ". However, due to an update now this cannot be used to insult without being censored.' **'Chat codes, when functional, are able to change some chat message's colors.' **'Sometimes death messages are not displayed.' *'With heavy LAG your ship sometimes turn invisible for you (not cloaked) after crossing a border.' *'Controls bugs:' **Sometimes juking to a side doesn't work. *'Radar bugs:' **'Sometimes when you have a lot of LAG if you cross a sector you'll be able to see a scan of the other sector as if you had entered from the oposite side or corner of it, just for a moment.' **'If you have a lot of LAG, some players don't have the name shown.' When it appears, it makes us believe it's a bot that turned into aplayer. *'Weapon bugs:' **'Beam weapons are invisible.' **'Laser mines sometiems move your position'. If the enemy goes backwards, the laser sometimes attack a teammate, with no damage, or creates a long laser beam, being the range the distance between the mine and the player who laid it. (even in different sectors, then it fires as if your positions were in the same sector). **'You cannot use backwards swimming if you are using Elite Raider's C-Slot' (Elite Raider's turbo). **'When someone is killed some weapons are declared as "undefined" instead of its real name.' **'When you use mining web your energy goes below 0.' **'Non-base turrets are automatically destroyed when server restarts and can't respawn. '''When the developer tried to fix it he accidentally created a glitch that collapsed the server when a turret was placed. *'Raid bugs:' **'The Raid ends always before the time counter reaches 0''' (between 16 seconds before to 45 seconds). **'Raid counter freezes sometimes when you exit the tab.' *'Language Support Bugs:' **'When you enter the game with the other languages support (for example, Spanish) there's a high chance that the game freezes on your screen and doesn't work.' This is almost a gllitch, but because it only affects your tab and the game really continues working for the rest of the World, it's only a severe bug. 'Fixed Bugs:' *'Double tap Q:' this bug made you had unlimited ammo in the first days of ammo weapons. **'Double tap X:' a small variant of Double tap Q'. ' *'Asteroid Belt indicator saying that there are many asteroids in a sector when there were many asteroids but not now.' This indicator could be frozen until server restarted. *'Quests bugs:' **Mining missions giving 25xp, not 2. **Spy missions giving 60,000$ and 30xp instead of 300,000$ and 100xp. *'Radar bugs:' **'All proximity arrows pointing from the ship's center instead of a circle around the ship.' **'Some bots were invisible to radar and/or eyesight.' *'Weapon bugs:' **'Phased Rifle': basically the rifle was so fast that at some distance it just jumped from A to B so turrets and players weren't hit. **'C-slot resets cooldown to 0.' **'Laser weapons sometimes attack enemy (even friendly) bases when its turret is kaput'. Sometimes even attacking friendly turrets. This can sometimes even destroy a base when it spawns. **'Muon Ray didn't have a ray when fired.' **'Energy leech not stealing energy from others, just generating more'. **'Beam weapons having infinite range, '''making the combination "energy leech+laser beam" deadly'.' **'If you were killed after being EMPd, you couldn't return to game pressing E', you needed to refresh page and log in again. *'Energy tech showing twice what you had.' *'When you log in, if you have the Blood Trail, you'll always spawn with it, even if you have chosen another trail.' *'Tech/Exp decay leading to having negative tech and/or exp.' *'You can't rank up if you kill a base to get xp.' *'Friendly Fire being broken''' (everyone had it). *'Deliveries ordering going to sectors NaN' (after sectors H and 8 and I and 9 were deleted). *'Threat label depicting random values or being just frozen.' Glitches: Glitches are catastrophical errors caused by a big error in the game. They may destabilize the game, and sometimes thay can make it crash. 'Current Glitches:' *'Placing turrets crashes the game.' *'Game crashes if emoticons ":ok_hand:" and ":100: " are inserted in that order into player name.' *'*502 Bad Gateway: '''for some reason sometimes torn.space cannot be accessed due to some type of unknown gateway bug. Usually happens after a server restart and fixes itself, unless it's caused by someone placing a turret. 'Fixed Glitches: *'''Muon Ray destroyer of servers: in the first stages of this weapon, a modification to made it aim forward and not auto-aimed provoked a glitch that caused the server to crash, needing 10 minutes to fix the damage done to the system. *'After two weeks the game always crashed.' Trivia There are other things that seems bugs but they are not, like: Outdated descriptions: They were true at one moment in the game but after an update the were not anymore, and this descriptions haven't been updated. * Current: ** Warp Drive having 3 ammo '''when it says is infinite.' ** '''Laser Beam doing having the same reload' than Plasma Gun when it says it's faster. ** Machine Gun saying it fires 13 rounds per second when it only fires 6 per second. ** Electromagnet not indicating that you can also attract ships. ** In description it says that you can only have one active turret at time, but you can have many. * Fixed: ** Turrets saying that they can only use rifle.